


Red Hot Copulation

by littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sex Pollen, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/littlestarofthewest
Summary: You have a shitty day, and all you manage to bring back to camp is this beautiful flower. What you don't know is that it has quite the effect on you and your gang members.





	Red Hot Copulation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fill for reader bringing a mysterious plant into camp and some of the boys getting under its influence.

Today has been one of the worst days you have ever had. The job you were supposed to do was deemed so easy that you could handle it on your own, which means that it went south fast. You were lucky not to get arrested.

Then you decided to do some hunting, so you'd come back to camp with something at least. Of course, a freaking cougar chose to sneak up on you while you were trying to shoot a deer. You got away with your life but pumped the predator so full of bullets that both the flesh and the pelt were pretty much useless. The deer disappeared for good, and your horse bolted. It took you a freaking hour to track it down and be on your way.

As if that wasn't enough, some yokels thought it was a good idea to rob you. You gunned them down, no problem, but when searching them, you found that the bullets you used on them were worth more than the three of them together.

Riding along the road back to camp, you look around, desperate to find anything worth taking. Even a bit of ginseng or oregano would be a blessing right now. You search the ground on both sides of the road when you hear a screech and something hits you square in the chest.

Your horse gets so spooked, it promptly bucks you off and bolts again. Lying on the ground, you try to catch your breath, and only when your lungs don't scream in protest, you get yourself on all fours.

Out of the corner of your eye, you can see your horse wandering around in the nearby trees. That's at least something. Then you check the ground for the bird. It's a simple raven and an ugly one at that. You pluck some of its feathers, hoping that Charles might find some use for them. As you toss the bird to the side of the road, something else draws your attention.

You walk over to one of the trees, pulling away some weeds that are overgrowing the tree trunk and find a flower you've never seen before. It's blood-red with big petals and seems to have a reservoir of golden powder in the middle. Hosea's voice sounds in your ear not to take anything that you don't know, but this thing has to be worth something.

You put on your gloves to be safe and cut the flower carefully down with your knife. After whistling for your horse, you take off your bandana and wrap up the flower in it. It still might take some damage during the ride, but that's something you can't help. Soon after, you're on your way back to camp, your mood clearly improved.

By the time you get there, all the fires pretty much died down. Bill, who's on watch duty, is in an even fowler mood than you are, so you don't even try to talk to him. After taking care of your horse, you bring the flower along, putting it up on an empty crate near your bedroll to make sure it survives. After opening up the bandana, you get engulfed by a lovely smell, and some of the golden powder flies up and gets carried away over some of your sleeping gang members. You're looking forward to hearing what kind of flower it is, but for now, you desperately need to sleep.

* * *

You wake up to hushed voices talking near you. You rub the sleep out of your eyes and look around, the only light coming from the moon and the watchfire at the other side of camp. For a moment, you think about going back to sleep when you notice the bulge in your pants.

It's been a while since you woke up rock hard in the middle of the night, especially when you don't remember an exciting dream. Usually, you would just turn over and continue to sleep, but your cock is pulsing like crazy, and you have a sudden urge to put it to good use.

Sitting up, you finally see where the voices are coming from. Just a few steps away from you are Sean and Javier. They're not talking anymore, and you rub your eyes, wondering if you're still asleep. What you're seeing can't be real. The two men are kissing, almost violently, tearing at each other's clothes. Your own cock twitches at the sight, and you press a hand between your legs in surprise.

Your sleepy mind tells you to give them some privacy, but the heat under your hand makes you get up, taking a step towards them. They don't notice you, too busy with pushing down their pants. Without the tiniest bit of hesitation, they grab each other's cocks, going right to work. In the dim light, you only acknowledge the basics. Tongues, rubbing against each other in sloppy kisses, fingers clenching around hot hard flesh, a constant rub and tug. You get drawn to it like the moth to a flame.

"What are you doing?" you finally manage to say, but Sean just shakes his head, and Javier waves you away.

None of your business," he says, thrusting up into Sean's hand.

Sean looks good like that. His skin almost too bright under the moon, his hair falling over his face, ready to be pulled. You move behind him without thinking and reach for him. "It's my business when you're going crazy not five steps away from me," you say, running your hand over the swell of Sean's ass.

"What are you doing?" Sean quips but doesn't even bother to stop moving.

You don't have a good answer for that. It's just that the bulge in your pants is getting more and more out of control, and Sean looks tempting as hell. You unbutton your pants, finally getting your cock out of that enclosure, stroking yourself to take the edge off.

When you bring your hand back to Sean's back, he arches it, presenting himself to you. "C'mon," he whines, "at least get on with it then."

His words spur you on, and you barely have the sense to warm him up a little first. Spitting on your fingers, you try your best to get a little fluid on him, even when you know that it won't do much good. It just becomes harder to even think, let alone make rational decisions, when your skin is so hot that you fear it might burn off.

You spread Sean's cheeks, and for once, he keeps still until you manage to push in, going as slowly as you can. He sucks in air through his teeth but doesn't shy away. Javier grunts, and when you look up, you realize that he's been watching you.

"Why is this so good?" he says, holding on to Sean. It's almost like he's keeping him in place to give you better access.

You wish you could give an answer, but Sean pushes back against you, and you moan as you bottom out, tight heat the only thing on your mind. Your fingers dig into Sean's flesh, so you can push him up and down on your cock, and suddenly, Sean fists his hand in Javier's hair, sighing. "Lord, have mercy."

Something is glistening in Javier's eyes, and he moves lower along Sean's body, not caring that Sean has to let go of his cock. Instead, Javier positions himself in front of Sean, pumping his dick before taking him in his mouth. Sean and you both moan at the same time, the sounds horribly loud in the night. This is getting out of control fast, but you have lost all sense, the only thing you can do is to rut into Sean, eager to get rid of that horrible pressure that's growing inside of you.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice says next to you, and your body jerks, making Sean let out a small cry.

Javier looks up, barely taking Sean out of his mouth, and the three of you look at the newcomer. Charles stops a few steps away from you, taking in the scene. At first, you're sure that he's going to take your heads off, but just like you, he seems to like what he sees.

"Just go with it, that's what we're doing," you say out of breath, and Javier goes back to sucking Sean's cock as if nothing happened. You honestly wish you could get a better look.

At first, Charles hesitates, but then he starts moving with a curse on his lips that you can't quite make out. He walks over to Javier, positioning himself behind him. Javier looks back at him over his shoulder, a grin spreading over his lips. "Sure you don't want to switch?"

"Shut up," Charles says, opening his pants to get his own erection free.

You always guessed that Charles had to be big, but you're not sure you envy Javier right about now. At least, Charles has a bit more sense than you did. He parts Javier's cheeks and buries his face between them, his tongue a lot better at getting Javier wet than your fingers did with Sean.

At the sight, you dig your fingers deeper into Sean's flesh, and Javier moans around his cock, his ass eagerly pushing back on Charles' tongue. It's a mystery how Charles has the patience, but he takes his sweet time riling Javier up, and you rut into Sean while watching Javier's expression of bliss.

Finally, Charles gets back up, and he's clearly at the end of his rope now, pushing into Javier without pause, eliciting a needy whine from him. Having to watch this while getting pounded by you, Sean tumbles over the edge. He comes all over Javier's fingers, his muscles clenching around you.

Catching your eye, Javier licks his fingers clean, and you pull out of Sean with a grunt, squeezing your own cock to hold out just a little longer. Sean gets to his knees, and you don't even have to ask him to turn around. He takes you into his mouth, and you finally get to fist your hand into his hair while you watch Charles pounding the life out of Javier.

It still makes no sense to you, how all of you suddenly went off the rails like that, but you're still too riled up to even care. You glide in at out of Sean's hot mouth, not able to hold in the moans that tumble from your lips. Javier is just as bad, spouting a constant stream of words that you don't understand, until Charles pulls him up, his large hand coming to rest around Javier's throat. It's probably meant to keep him quiet, but Javier begins to ride Charles like his life depends on it, moaning just as badly as you, while Charles wraps his hand around Javier's cock.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Arthur's deep voice drowns out all other noises. He comes walking towards you in a bad impression of Miss Grimshaw, but when he stops in front of you, he lifts his hands. "Not gonna judge, but in the middle of camp? Really?"

"Just couldn't help myself," Charles groans, still rutting into Javier. He buries his face at his neck and shudders.

Arthur stares at him, and you know why. Charles just came while still talking to him, and somehow it turns you on. Javier moans, rocking into Charles' hand, and a second later, he's spilling his come all over Charles' hand. The sight of him pushes you fully over the edge, and you can't help but hold Sean's face in place, shooting your own load so deep down his throat you fear you might actually hurt him.

"Are you mad?" Arthur whispers in disbelief as you let go off Sean.

You shrug, not knowing what to say. Although you're completely spent, you still feel hot, and looking at the others, you wouldn't mind a round two.

"Felt like the only thing to do, you know?" Javier says while Sean nods along.

"I'm not even sweet on the fellers, but that was good," he says, wonder in his voice.

Suddenly, Arthur's expression changes. "Did anyone of you bring something back to camp? A flower?"

Your blood turns cold, and you have to swallow a lump in your throat before you can speak. "I did. This one," you say, pointing over to the crate.

"Ah, shit," Arthur grunts. "Get away from it."

He pulls his gloves out of his jacket pocket and walks over to wrap the plant into your bandana. Then he fetches the buck of water you use to top off the washing bin and submerges the flower in it.

"What is it?" Charles asks, and you feel a little better. He's the one who could have known.

"Hosea calls it 'Devil's Desire.' Nasty bitch of a plant. Makes you want to jump anything in reach."

You all look at each other in turn, and Arthur takes his gloves off to rub a hand over his face. "Just get dressed and go to sleep. As long as that thing stays underwater, it should be fine."

* * *

The next day, you find Arthur sitting by the river, writing in his journal. It makes you wonder if your little escapade just made it in there.

"Arthur," you say in greeting, and he closes the journal.

"Hey Y/N. You back to your senses?"

You rub your neck, embarrassment creeping up on you, not for the first time today. "Yeah, I think. Just apologized to the others."

"And you're all good?"

"We agreed to move past it."

"Good," Arthur nods, happy that the piece in camp won't be disturbed.

"Can I ask you something?" you ask.

"Sure."

"How did you know?"

This time it's Arthur who gets rosy cheeks. "Found one of them flowers once. Stayed hauled up in an empty cabin and, well, let's just say I didn't touch myself for weeks after that."

You can't help but laugh, and Arthur shrugs, not blaming you. "Not sure who got it worse, you or us," you say.

"The next time you blow a job," Arthur says, biting his lip when he notices his own words, "then just come home, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks, Arthur."

You pat him on the shoulder and walk back through camp. Walking past the central campfire, you see Javier sitting there with his guitar. You just give him a side glance, but for a moment, it looks like he's winking at you.

Shaking your head, you go on. Charles steps into your way, holding up a few arrows. "Here, I used those feathers you gave me."

"Thanks, Charles." You take the arrows, Charles' fingers gliding along your own. The touch sends a shiver down your spine, and you quickly walk away, telling yourself that you have that stupid plant still in your system.

To take your mind off it, you get to feed the horses, away from anybody else. You put down the bale of hay, and when you turn around, Sean is leaning against a nearby tree.

"Jesus, you surprised me," you curse, but Sean only grins.

"You did way worse to me," he says, and you want to apologize again, but Sean pushes himself away from the tree, walking closer. "What are you doing tonight?"

You bite your lip, trying hard not to say "you." Sean smiles, and you have a feeling that maybe, you had to have that shitty day for a reason, and you don't care if the devil has a hand in it.


End file.
